What If?
by FlamingArrows
Summary: It's the seventy fourth hunger games. Prim isn't chosen. But the boy with the bread is. Katniss isn't sure exactly how she feels about him though...weeks pass by, and Katniss secretly hopes he comes home...Will the odds be in his favor?
1. The Reaping

**Authors Note **

**Heeeeey everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction and I hope you guys love it! Special thanks to ****Cloud-Lover26, , and ! They are all great writers and I encourage you guys to go check out their stories! This is my first Fan Fiction so…all reviews are welcome! Rated T because it's the Hunger Games after all! Ok….now onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own are the ones in the hunger games (besides peeta. That's from Suzanne Collins) Suzanne Collins owns everything else! I wish _I_ did though…**

What If?

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Gale," I say. "We need to head back."<p>

Gale gives me his most famous puppy dog look. I hate it when he does this, especially because it gets me to do almost anything. _Almost._

My response to his look is, "Im sorry, but we can't stay any longer. The reaping is in a few hours, and Prim's waiting. Can we _please_ just go already?" I emphasize the please, because Gale knows I never say please. If I do then he knows it's important.

"Okay!" He says innocently. "But can we do just one more thing? Follow me."

Im about to just say no and start walking, but I notice we are heading somewhat in the direction of the fence, and today _is_ the reaping after all, so I give in and follow him.

Gale walks very quickly, but his footsteps are as silent as the grass growing. We finally arrive, and the place he has taken me is our rock.

He motions me to sit down, so I do. I watch him carefully walk over to the blueberry bush. I instantly smile, as I realize I completely forgot about our tradition.

I look down a little embarrassed. How could I forget? As I asked myself this question, I also realized I almost forgot about going to meet Prim too! It completely slipped my mind when we got here.

I smile at the thought of seeing Prim again. I rarely ever smile. There are only three people who can make me smile. Gale, Madge, and Prim.

Thinking of Prim makes me feel as if I have been away from her too long. I know I just saw her this morning, but right now, I miss her.

I miss her smile, her laugh, and the way her skirt gets tucked in the back. I miss my little duck. Suddenly, I feel a deep longing for my sister. For—

"Catnip, you ok?" Gale looks worried.

"Oh. Uh, what? Yeah, I'm ok," I respond. "Why?"

"You just looked like your upset. You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah," I tell him. I watch, as his features go from worried to relieved.

"Okay, in that case…" He puts on a mischievous smile.

"And may the odds," Gale starts with a silly capitol accent, and tosses up a blueberry.

I catch the blueberry in my mouth and say in my best capitol accent, "…be _ever_ in your favor!"

Gale smiles and then says, "Okay, Catnip. Lets go."

"Alright. Did you remember the strawberries? The Undersee's ordered some," I remind him.

"Uh-Oh, I'll see you at the reaping Catnip!" Is all Gale says before he starts running off towards the strawberry bush he and I discovered years ago.

I do a small laugh and whisper, "See you at the reaping Gale."

I push the door open to my house. I see an anxious Prim running around in the living room trying to decide on what outfit to wear for her first reaping.

"Hey Prim," I say. "Sorry im late. I was at the woods with Gale, and we kind of forgot about the time."

"KATNISS!" Prim says relieved. "I thought you wouldn't show! You do realize you're a half hour late! The reaping starts in two hours!"

"Don't worry little duck! I'm here now. Lets get started." I tell her.

Prim smiles when I called her little duck, and whispers, "quack!"

During the next hour and a half, Prim and I get dressed, do make-up, hair, get cleaned up, and pick out shoes.

By the time we are done, the clock says that we are going to be late to the reaping unless we leave now. Prim and I almost run out the door and we barely make it in time to hear the end of the speech.

I quickly kiss Prim's forehead and tell her goodbye and good luck.

Prim and I go our separate ways, and by the time I make it over to the 16-year-old section, Madge bumps into me.

All she says is, "Hey. Good luck. Here's your half for the strawberries."

I thank her and wish her luck as well. I lock eyes with Gale in the 17-year-old section and we both mouth _good luck_. Then someone from the crowd shushes me and I am forced to pay attention.

I look up at the stage where Effie Trinket reaches her light pink press-on nails, that match her light pink wig, and grabs a slip. Everyone is so still, you could hear a pin drop.

I close my eyes and cross my fingers. All that is going through my mind is: Not Prim, Not Madge. Over and over and over again.

It seems like forever until Effie says the name.

"Meredith Hamlett. Congratulations! You are this year's female tribute for District 12!"

I let out a small sigh. I can't help but be thankful Prim was not picked; yet I feel bad for Meredith. I knew Meredith had a parent from the seam, and a parent from town, because of her looks. She had nice, long brown hair, blue eyes, and lightly tan skin. She walked to the stage with a determined expression. There was also a hint of disappointment, but she quickly erased that from her face. I've seen Meredith around school, maybe exchanged a hello, but never more than a few words.

I felt bad, but also relieved because Prim was spared.

I got so lost in thought that I almost didn't notice Effie walked over to the opposite side of the stage, and she dipped her hand in.

Once again, everyone held their breath. Including me.

My next thoughts were: _Not Gale, Not Rory._ I thought thisover, and over, and over again until I heard the name. And it wasn't Gale, or Rory. The name I heard was,

"Peeta Mellark."

I felt relief flood through my entire body knowing everyone I possibly loved was definitely not going into the Hunger Games this year.

Then, I froze.

Peeta Mellark? I know that name. I can't remember why I know that name, but I just do. I try to ignore the weird feeling I get when I hear his name, but im too curious now. I try to rack my brain in search of the answer, but none has come.

I look up at the kid. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and very broad shoulders as he shakily makes his way to the stage.

I think he works at the Bakery. When I traded with his father, he has been behind the counter a few times. I think that's all I know him from until I remember. There's a very faint light scar that you can hardly notice on his left cheek.

I gasp and my eyes grow wide.

I feel sick to my stomach as the sudden realization hits. I am the reason for that scar. _Why Him? _I think._ Why did it _have _to be him?_

Peeta Mellark, is the Boy with the Bread.


	2. Visiting Tributes

**Author's Note**

**Heey mii peeps! Thanks for the reviewers and reviews! I didn't **

**get that many, but even a few make my day Special thanks to cloud-lover 26; ; and , and! READ THEIR STORIES! They rock! Okaie Dokie then…oh yeah! I almost forgot, I do updates on birthday and I love to shout out to my reviewers! Thanks to all for the story alerts! Sorry for the long authors note! I also am sorry I didn't update Tuesday… I promised, but then I had a basketball game…(we lost 10 to 24) Okay, so virtual BROWNIE for all reviewers! Thanks so much! I now present to you…Chapter Two! R&R!**

What If? Chapter 2- Disappointments and Fights

Katniss POV

Peeta Mellark.

His name won't stop bouncing around in my head.

_Why Him? _I repeat to myself. I know I am waiting for an answer that will never come.

I felt bad for Peeta. Truth is, I don't think he'd get past the bloodbath.

Let alone, last a day in the arena.

I know it's a bit harsh, but seriously? Peeta? He's a merchant's kid. Probably has never been hungry a day in his life.

Effie snaps me back to reality. I hear her say, "So congratulations to Peeta Mellark and Meredith Hamlett! Give a big round of applause to this year's tributes of District 12!"

Not one person claps. We just stand there. Silent. In District 12, we are poorly treated, and the Capitol pays little to no attention to us.

In fact, the capitol doesn't give a rat's tail if we are all dead or alive, as long as we keep supplying our coal to them.

I am so angered about Peeta being picked. If he dies, how will I ever be able to repay him for that one day in the rain?

I want to show the Capitol my anger and frustration towards them, and so I do the only thing I can think of.

I lift up three of my fingers to my mouth, then and then hold my hand up towards the sky. I remember when my mom did that at a funeral once. I think it means saying good-bye to some you care about. To my surprise, many people follow.

Soon, everyone in the district is doing this and Effie is plainly shocked. You can see it all over her capitol painted face.

Effie quickly regains her composure, and tries to play it off as a district thing. All she says is she thinks it's cute for us to silently salute one another in that way. She thinks it's unique.

After that, Effie says, "Thanks for coming everyone!"

Huh. As _if_ we had a choice.

"Good luck to the tributes and may the odds be _ever_ in their favor! Happy Hunger Games!"

I watch as Effie, Peeta, Meredith, and the peacekeepers all make their way into the Justice Building.

Someone touched the small of my back just as I watched the door to the justice building slam. I jump.

"Sorry Catnip. Ready to go?" It's just Gale.

"Uh, not yet. I think im gonna go visit Mellark. He…did my family a favor awhile back. See you back at my house later?" I ask.

"Sure," Gale says.

We immediately part ways. I saw Gale head off towards the twelve-year old section to collect Prim, while I make my way to the Justice Building.

It only takes me a few minutes to get there, and im already at the door. I step inside, only to find a medium sized waiting room and two separate doors at the end of the room.

Haymitch stands in front of both doors, and although the room is a bit crowded, I reach him very quickly.

"Hey," I say trying to get his attention. "Can I go visit Peeta?"

Haymitch looks me up and down. "Sure. Just wait a minute."

As I turn away to go find a chair, I see Haymitch pull out a bottle from the inside of his jacket. It's a small silver thing that you can transport easily. I used to see the carry one of those around.

While I wait, my mind starts to wonder off. I am thinking of Prim, my mother, Gale and about earlier this morning when Gale mentioned running away.

"_We could do it you know," Gale had whispered._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," Gale looked at me before he had quickly added, "If we didn't have so many-"_

Haymitch brings me out of my thoughts. "Hey, sweetheart. His brothers are gone."

"Oh, Okay. Well, thanks," I mumble. I move away from the comfy velvet chair I was sitting in, and slowly make my way towards Peeta's door.

As I get closer and closer to the door, I realize im getting anxious. My hands are getting sweaty and my heart is beating rapidly.

I don't know why im so nervous. Maybe its because I don't know if he will remember me from that one day in the rain. Or because I am about to say goodbye to a boy I know I will never see again. Whatever the reason, I don't wait.

I get to his door and walk in. Immediately his baby blue eyes lock with my gray ones.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

"Katniss?" Confusion sweeps over his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I came to…wish you luck in the arena." I say. "Also…I…do you remember me? From that day in the rain 5 years ago?" I ask. I want to get straight to the point, so I do.

"What?" He looks surprised. For a moment, im scared he doesn't remember, and that I came here for nothing.

Then, realization crosses his face. For the second time today, relief floods through my entire body. "Oh. Yeah, what about it?"

Now, it's my turn to be surprised. "Well..." I trail off. "Don't you get it? I still owe you from the bread. What can I do to repay you?"

"From when we were kids?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah,"

"You don't owe me anything. Its alright, really."

But I have to many unanswered questions to accept his response.

"No, its not. Why did you do that anyway? Burn the bread, knowing it would me being punished, then throwing it to me. You saved my family's life that day, and I still owe you for that."

Peeta looks at me, and then gives me a faint smile.

"Want to know why I did that?"

I nod.

"Because—" Peeta doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Two peacekeepers burst in the room saying its time for me to leave. Im not ready to leave. I still have a debt to pay.

"How can I repay you?" I ask Peeta. The peacekeepers grab my arms and are pulling me out of the room.

"You can't. I don't want you to repay me." He answers. Then, I can barely hear him whisper, "Bye Katniss. I'll miss you the most."

The peacekeepers have already shoved the door open, but I make sure Peeta hears me when I say, "Bye, Peeta. Come home. Try?"

The last thing I see is Peeta's head nodding yes, and then I am thrown back into the waiting room.

I stare at the door that is separating me from Peeta. Separating me from the person who can answer all of my questions. Separating me from the boy with the bread.

I sigh, and look at the clock. 5:42. 5:42? I need to head home. Gale is probably waiting for me back at my house and I think I am already late. I get one last look at Peeta's door, then I walk out of the Justice Building.

As soon as I am outside the building, I hear a blood-curling scream.

I run as fast as I possibly could. I know who that voice belongs to. Prim.

"Prim?" I yell over and over frantically running toward the direction the scream came from.

I hear Prim yell, "STOP IT! Just STOP!" to someone, but I don't know who. What could possibly be going on?

I hear one more scream from Prim, and I know in the right area.

I just make it to where Prim is when I see something I thought I would _never_ see. Not in my lifetime. And it breaks my heart.

I see Gale hit Prim.


	3. Injuries

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Okay. DON'T hate me! I am SOOOO sorry about the long wait. I can't believe it has been over TWO WEEKS since my last update! I'm gonna try to update at _least _once a week. Sound good? Here's a shout out to all my reviewers! Thanks so much! It really inspires me to write! Special thanks to: Cloud-Lover 26, , and ! Read their stories, they are A-MAZ-ING! **

**PS: I know I already said this but…thanks to everyone who reviewed! I 3 YOU GUYS! I will try to fix my errors, and PM me! Any ideas? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWE _any_ OF THE HG CHARACTERS! Only Merideth Hamelett and her family….everything else goes to Suzanne Collins : P **

**What If? Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I feel as though a knife was just shoved into my heart.<p>

"PRIM!" I shriek.

I don't hesitate to run to Prim, who is now unconscious lying on the ground with a deep gash on her arm, and a forehead that is heavily bleeding.

Gale looks surprised, then confused, then apologetic.

"Prim! Catnip! I am so sorry! I-"

Before Gale has a chance to finish his sentence, my palms roughly slam into his chest.

"SAVE IT!" I scream at him. Hurt flashes across his face. I notice his right side is bleeding, and his jaw looks a little dislocated, but I don't care. He hurt Prim.

Gale struggles to get up, then slowly walks over to where Prim is. I can see him attempt to help me pick her up.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I yell. He stops dead in his tracks. Our eyes lock and before I can stop him, he turns around and bolts into the direction of my house.

I ignore trying to figure out what Gale is doing, and focus back on Prim.

I don't have any bandages on me, so I do the only thing I can think of.

I take off my shirt, and press it against Prim's forehead. It's the only way I can think of to stop the bleeding, and keep her wound from getting infected.

I am so glad I chose today to wear an undershirt.

I look around at the three closest people and ask them to bring me a table without legs. Within minutes, they bring one. I recognize all three people who I asked for help.

Head Peacekeeper Darius, Madge, and Delly Cartwright.

Although Prim isn't very heavy, they help me lift her onto the table.

"Thanks," I say. "I've got it from here." I tell them. They all nod and wish me luck, except Madge.

"No, Katniss," She starts when they are gone. "Im gonna help you no matter what."

I really want to tell Madge no, but she's acting stubborn, and blood is already seeping through my shirt.

I refrain myself from rolling my eyes, and just nod my head instead.

My house is only ten minutes away from the square, but since Madge is helping me carry Prim, and we are rushing, we get there in five minutes.

Madge and I burst through the door. My mom is already at the table looking at another patient.

Gale.

He looks at Madge, then at me. Once again, I see hurt flash across his face. He's probably upset that I rejected his offer to help Prim, but accepted Madge's.

He's sitting up, allowing my mom to finish wrapping the last of his bandages around his side.

He pulls his shirt down and gets off the table.

"Remember Gale," My mom says. "Come to me every day for two weeks so I can re-wash and replace all your bandages. Okay?"

Gale nods and manages a thank you.

Before Gale leaves, I glare at him. I am still angry over what he did to Prim.

Once Madge and I get Prim across the table, my mother gets to work.

Madge and I sit on the old, torn up couch in my living room, feeling helpless.

The entire house is quiet, as my mom tends to Prim. It's not exactly an awkward silence, but more like one that's intense.

We wait like this for hours. Around 7:30 pm I decide to break the silence by telling Madge she can go home if she wants. Of course, she refuses.

"No Katniss," she says. "Im staying right here. Don't worry, my parents won't mind. I already texted them."

Madge and her parents are one of the few people who actually own a thing people used hundreds of years ago. It's called a cell phone I think. You can call someone who is miles away, or "text" them, which is when you send them a message, and seconds later it pops up onto the screen. She showed me this a few times, and I was amazed. We could never afford this in the seam.

Madge and I have to wait two more hours until my mom is done. I look at the clock. 9:08 pm.

My mom looks extremely tired.

"Well," she sighs. "I think that's the best I can do for now. Prim's forehead was heavily bleeding as you probably know, but whatever cloth you put on her head was able to keep the infections away, but now it's soaked in blood. I bandaged her head up but I think Prim may…." My mom trailed off. "She…well I think…" my mom couldn't finish her sentence.

She takes a deep breath, and I can see her debating whether or not to tell me something.

I guess she decides to keep it to herself, because she continues.

"Anyways, Prim also had a deep gash in her arm that _had_ gotten swollen due to infection. I had all the right supplies to fix it so it's not too bad. Besides that, there were only a few minor scrapes on her arms and elbows, so she should be fine."

When my mom says that last sentence, I know something's was up, but I don't say anything, because she says everything I need to hear.

_Prim is going to be okay._

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and I can hear Madge do the same.

"Thanks," I manage. "That really-"

Prim's movement on the table cuts me off.

Nobody had been expecting Prim to wake up, because normally in district twelve, when you are unconscious, you don't wake up for a few days.

We all rush over to the table, and are just in time to see Prim open her bright, baby blue eyes.

Prim slowly sits up, and I can tell it must have been painful by the expression on her face. I can't _stand_ seeing Prim in pain.

Prim looks around the room, and confusion sweeps across her face.

"Who are you?" Prim asks. "And…where am I?"

My mom is the first one to speak.

"P-Prim? Sweetie? It's me, your mother. A-Are you all right?" my mom asks, worried.

"Who's Prim? And why is my head wrapped in a bandage?" Prim asks.

When nobody responds, she gets upset.

"Who. _ARE_. You?" Prim repeats. I have _never_ seen her this way. Ever.

She seems so…scared. So…Resistant. So…_not_ Prim.

I get closer to Prim. Maybe even a little too close for comfort, but I don't care. I stare straight into her eyes, and she looks into mine.

"Prim?" I whisper. "Do you recognize me?" My voice cracks.

By the look in her eyes, I can tell she is trying to remember, but she comes up with nothing.

"No," she shakes her head, and her eyes soften just the slightest bit. "I'm sorry." Prim looks sad when she see's my expression. "Who are you?" She asks innocently.

"I was afraid this would happen," my mother whispers.

I turn to face her. What is she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I keep from shouting at her, because Madge is still here.

"What is wrong with Prim? I thought you said she'd be okay!" This time, I do yell. Because even _I_ knew she was lying.

"Katniss," my mom says calmly not looking at me. "I didn't tell you before, because I wasn't 100% sure, especially because Prim hadn't even woken up yet. But I do admit, I have had a few of these cases before. I know what's wrong with Prim." She finishes.

"What?" I ask. I'm getting very impatient. I want to know what is wrong with my little duck!

My mom takes a deep breath.

"Katniss," She starts.

Oh no. I know this voice. This is the voice my mom uses when she is about to give very bad news to a patients family. This time, it's me.

"Prim has temporary amnesia."


	4. The Place Where the Sun Don't Shine

**Author's Note**

**Okay…Okay! I know this update is a little late…BUT since I didn't get it in on Tuesday, I am going to update TWO chapters today! Maybe three! Thanks so much to all the people who subscribed to story alert and to my few special reviewers who helped me get this story started! **

**Thanks to: Mrs. Gale Hawthorne, Annie C. Odair, Cloud-Lover 26, and MissFiyeraba! **

**For all of my other reviewers…THANKS! I love you guys! Please Review! **

**I now present to you...CHAPTER FOUR!**

What If?

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

* * *

><p>Amnesia? Oh no. I've heard this word before.<p>

_Where do I remember this?_ I think. Then, a memory floods into my brain.

* * *

><p>***Flashback***<p>

"_Lily," My dad said to my mom. _

"_Is Vince okay? I found him in the woods and it didn't look very good. His head was bleeding really badly, and he said it was because he fell 25 feet from a tree and hit his head on a rock." My dad said, worried._

_My mom sighed deeply and said, " Vince has permanent amnesia." _

_I saw my fathers face go from hopeful to crushed in an instant. _

"_Are_ y_ou sure?" He asked. "He didn't remember _anything_?" _

_My mom's eyes were sad. "I'm really sorry honey," She said to him. "Not a thing."_

***End***

* * *

><p>I remember listening to my parents' conversation, and also how Vince was my father's best friend. Later that night, I admitted to my dad how I overheard them talking, and I asked him what amnesia was.<p>

I could see the small hurt in my dad's eyes from mentioning Vince, but he told me anyway. Amnesia is when someone forgets everything. Who they are, their life, loved ones, everything.

This. Isn't. Happening. Why can't bad things ever happen to _nasty_ people? Why does this have to happen to Prim, who is the only person in this world I am sure I love? Why?

I close my eyes and try to calm down.

"Mom?" I whisper. "Is this like Vince's case?"

My mom stood frozen with shock for a second, then she answered softly, "No, Katniss. Since Prim's amnesia is temporary, she can get her memory back. Vince…he…he couldn't."

I find myself becoming angry. "What does she have to do to get her memory back?" I don't yell, but my mom can sense the anger in my voice.

"Well…" My mother starts. "Um…Prim has to remember her greatest memory…"

"I don't understand," I say simply. Her greatest memory? What's that supposed to mean?

"Basically it means that something has to trigger Prim's favorite or best memory. Like, your best memory might be…with your father, or a time in the woods? Prim has to have a memory like that." My mother explains.

"So…basically Prim has to remember her greatest memory?" I ask.

She nods slowly.

I squint my eyes at her, becoming angry. I know something's up. Why else would I feel like she's lying?

"What's the catch?" I ask.

"Well…you see…" My mother takes a deep breath. "If Prim is unable to remember her greatest memory….then her memory won't return." There it is.

I close my eyes and try to calm down, but this time, it doesn't work.

_What if Prim's memory doesn't come back? _I think. Out of nowhere, all the questions that I cant figure out come back to me.

_What if Prim doesn't get her memory back? Why did Gale hit Prim in the first place? Why wasn't I there? Why did I go visit Peeta instead of making sure Prim was safe first? Why was Gale injured? Why did it take Prim's screams to get me to rush over to her? Will my little duck ever come back to me? _

I open my eyes, and realize I'm breathing hard.

"NO!" I shout. I know my mother is just telling me the truth, but it still hurts.

"Katniss…" She says. By the tone of voice she is using with me, I know she is just trying to get me to stay calm.

"_NO! _You CAN'T take her away from me!" As I yell, tears are streaming down my face.

I can't take it anymore. I need to go. Somewhere. _Anywhere._ So I have go to the first and only place I can think of. The woods.

I turn away from my mother and face Prim. Uh-oh. I forgot she was in the room.

Prim looks scared. She probably thinks she is in a house full of crazy people because has no idea what's going on.

I lock eyes with Prim, but before she can make me change my mind and get me to stay, I whisper, "I'm sorry Prim."

With that, I run out the door and to the woods. I finally reach the loose part of the fence, and easily slide under. Just being in the woods completely changes my attitude. I take a few deep breathes, and my anger melts.

Now, onto business. Where's the best place to think?

I immediately want to go to the place my father showed me as a child. It has a breath-taking view of a small lake surrounded by pretty flowers, like Primroses, Lilies, Katniss roots in the pond, and a lot of strong, sturdy trees. Next to the lake is this little stone house, with a fireplace, and a small countertop. I remember countless hours spent here by my father and I, out hunting or swimming. No wonder I love this place. It's like a second home to me. One just me and my father knew about. After my father died and I met Gale, I thought about showing him, but somehow, I could never bring myself to it.

Now that I think about it, I wish desperately that I could go there even though I know I shouldn't. It's a 45 minute walk and by the time I do that, it will be nearing sunset.

I sigh and settle on going to Gale and my rock. It's not far from where I am now, so I start walking. In ten minutes I get to our rock. I enter the clearing, and that's when I see him. Holding _my _bow.

My body tenses as our eyes lock. I turn around, running. Gale's almost as fast as me, so he barely manages to catch up. I stop, but I don't turn around to face him. I sigh, knowing the reason Gale ran after me. He wants to talk.

Gale puts his hand on my shoulder. I flinch. He notices, and drops his hand from my shoulder. Normally, I don't let people touch me unless its Gale or Prim, but right now I'm furious with Gale and want to be as far away from him as possible.

"Catnip…hear me o-" Gale starts, but I don't let him finish.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" I hiss at him.

Now, I turn around and kick him as hard as I possibly can.

Right in the place where the sun-don't-shine.


	5. Explanations

**Author's Note**

**As promised…Here's Chapter Five :D **

What If?

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

* * *

><p>Gale crumples at my feet, clutching his crotch. I see him shut his eyes and grind his teeth. After about a minute of this, he slowly tries to get back up on his own, but falls to his knees. Then, he tries again, and this time manages to shakily stand up using a tree, and looks right at me. I look back at him.<p>

"Don't," I say.

"Look Katniss, I know you're mad, but I just want to talk." Gale says weakly.

I close my eyes and shake my head.

"You had no right," I whisper.

"I know...But maybe you'll understand if you just give me a chance to explain…" Gale answers.

Gale _has_ been my hunting partner and best friend for years, so I figure the least I can let him do is let him explain.

"Fine," I tell him through gritted teeth. He looks relieved.

"Okay Katniss, here's what happened," Gale starts. This time, I don't interrupt.

"I went to go collect Prim in the twelve year old section after the reaping, but she wasn't there. I looked around and spotted her about 60 feet away talking to a couple of stoners, so I rushed over." Gale stopped for a second to take a breath, then I gave him a look that said 'hurry up or I'm leaving'.

Gale got the message.

"So when I was about 20 feet away, I saw them shove Prim to the ground. I went to help her up, when I heard the stoners laughing. Once I made sure Prim was okay, I turned around and punched one of them square in the face, and he fell unconscious with a bloody nose. The other four guys took one look at their buddy and said I was just asking for a fight, and that's when things got out of hand. One of the guys picked up a glass bottle and smashed the bottom half of it on the ground so it was broken and sharp. Another guy pulled out a knife. The last two guys were a little buff, and just balled their hands into fists. I was going to tell them to just calm down when one of the buffer guys punched me right in the nose. I staggered back, but automatically knew he was obviously not as strong as he looked, because I didn't start bleeding. I planned on letting it go for Prim's sake, but one of them jumped on top of me, forcing me to lay flat on my stomach. I yelled at Prim to run, telling her I would take care of it, but she wouldn't listen."

_That's Prim all right. Always wanting to help people._ I thought.

Gale continued, "As you know, Prim stayed anyways, saying she wouldn't leave me there like that. I shouted at Prim to just leave because I didn't want her to get hurt, and that's when the biggest guy had yelled for his friends to grab her. That's when Prim tried to run saying she'd get help, but she wasn't fast enough. I managed to get loose from the guy sitting on top of me and I ran right over to Prim and tried to distract the guys who held her by slapping one of them really hard, so she could run. It almost worked, but then out of nowhere _two _guys jumped on me and grabbed my wrists roughly, while forcing me on my knees. I kept fighting to get to Prim, but the guy with the knife bent down and whispered in my face that they were going to kill her and I would watch. I spit in his face, and with one flick of his wrist he cut deep into my left side. I refused to give him the satisfaction of screaming, so I kept silent. That's when Prim screamed. The guy looked at me with a smirk, then walked over to Prim who was crying. I couldn't take it anymore. Prim is like a sister to me, and I couldn't stand seeing her so scared. I didn't give up. I was kicking, punching, hitting, everything. I managed to knock out one of the guys holding me, and then there was only the guy holding Prim, the guy forcing me on my knees, and the guy with the knife. I lunged at the guy with the knife, but he dodged. He was slowly making his way towards Prim who stopped crying but had red, puffy eyes, and was shaking her head begging him not to kill her. I was so angry he was torturing her like this. I mean, come on, where are the peacekeepers when you need them? Finally, when he was a few feet away, I managed to slam my head as hard as I could against the guy who was holding me, and he fell unconscious, like the rest of his buddies. Then I ran towards the guy with the knife and tackled him. He shoved me off him, got up, and drove his knife into Prim's arm, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. She pulled out the knife in her arm and I caught the guy who attacked Prim. I punched him in the nose, and he started bleeding badly. He snatched his buddy's bottle off the ground and swung it at me. I could feel the broken bottle slice into my chest, but since I was wearing a shirt, the cut wasn't _too_ deep. I shoved the bottle out of his hand and it smashed to the ground. The guy got really angry so he punched me in the jaw. That time, I fell to the ground, and struggled to get back up, because I could tell this guy was way stronger than the other guy. Prim yelled 'Stop it! Just STOP!' but I ignored her. I _was_ pretty beat up though, so I swung one last punch hoping to nail him in the head, but at the last second Prim got in the way...and…" Gale doesn't need to finish. We both know what happened.

"Well who were these guys?" I asked him. I know they can't possibly be from the seam, because no-one in the seam can afford alcohol unless its for a special occasion, much less get drunk off it RIGHT after the reaping. They usually wait till around 7 at least to start drinking, especially those who have kids.

Besides, no-one from the seam would dare touch Prim or Gale, because they know how easily Gale and I loose our temper. Even if they ever decide to lay one finger on Prim, I would demand my mother never to help their family again. Or I'd kill them. Both ways work for me.

"They were from town, but I don't know their names. I think they might go to our school. Maybe a year ahead of me I think." Gale says.

Now that I've heard Gale's story…I'm even more confused then when I got out here. Great.

Gale looks at me, and I look at him. Neither one of us says anything for a few minutes. This isn't our usual comfortable silence we have when we hunt together. This silence is way different. Like the awkward silence you have with your friends when you and them fight, then have to work on a big science project together.

I break the silence.

"Gale look…I'm still really mad at you, so…" I start. What am I supposed to say? I still don't forgive him. Not yet.

"Gale…I…I got to go." And with that, I turn around, and sprint out of the woods.


	6. Questions

**Author's Note**

**It's been awhile.**

**BUT…Thanks for all the reviews so far =) I really enjoy reading your reviews! Please, don't be afraid to tell me what you think! It helps A LOT! Any questions? Ideas? Review! Ok, so I am going to just start to update on Fridays, instead of Tuesdays, because I usually never have homework on Fridays, so it's perfect! Since my updates have been kinda…LATE, I am going to update another chapter today! Maybe two! Can we maybe reach 25 reviews? Please? Ok...R&R! **

What If?

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as I walk through the door to my house, I collapse on the couch. My head hurts from my conversation with Gale, and my brain just won't shut off.<p>

_Who were the kids who were fighting with Gale? Who drove their knife into Prim's arm? Who cut Gale in the side? Who had the _AUDACITY _to torture Prim like that? Who told Gale they were going to kill Prim? Why would they pick on Prim? Why would anyone _want_ to kill Prim? Why was Prim even talking to kids who are __**older**__ Than Gale? Where are the peacekeepers when you actually need them? _

I quickly push all these thoughts away, but one keeps tugging at me.

_Should I forgive Gale?_

Deep down, I know I will eventually, but right now, I just can't bring myself to do it. I want so badly to forget this ever happened, and move on, but I cant. I know I can't. He **hit **my sister! Gale wasn't _aiming_ for Prim…but he still hit her.

I try to distract myself from thinking about Gale by closing my eyes. I desperately want sleep to overtake me, but all I see is Gale hitting Prim, and Prim falling unconscious behind my eyelids, so I quickly open my eyes and sigh.

_Should I forgive Gale? _

He's been my hunting partner, and best friend for years.

_Should I forgive Gale?_

He hit my sister. **Nobody**hits my sister, and gets away with it.

_Should I forgive Gale?_

He would never hit her on purpose. He only wanted to protect her.

_Should I forgive Gale?_

He's the reason why Prim has retrograde amnesia.

I ask myself this question over and over, trying to come up with an answer. A part of me _wants_ to forgive Gale…but the other part doesn't.

I decide I can't think about this anymore, and get up off the couch. I walk into to my mother's room, and open the door. She's asleep, with Prim. They are both lying on their left side, and my mother's right arm is around Prim. Even when Prim has retrograde amnesia, she still sleeps with my mother, as if she knows her. I quietly close the door, and head off to my room.

I lay on the bed I share with Prim, and close my eyes. The last thing I think is:

_Should I forgive Gale?_

I no longer see my room, as I fall into the darkness.

That's when the nightmares start.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, I know this chapter is kinda short…but this is one of the last boring depressing chapters for a while. Also, in the next few chapters, things start to get interesting...(evil grin) And don't think I forgot about Peeta! Because I can assure you…I didn't ;) Now I need you all to do me a favor. Please? A teeny tiny one? See that little blue button down there? Now, I need you to click it =D <em>


	7. The House of Madge Undersee

**Author's Note**

**This is my second update _today! _Yes, I know this is a short chapter…but I plan on the next chapter or two being super long! So…I have the next chapter basically written…but maybe I'll update it tonight if I can get 30 reviews? So please R&R! Here's Chapter 7 =) **

What If?

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up in a cold sweat.<p>

My heart is beating rapidly, and my breaths are short and fast. I look at the clock, and realize its only 5:21 am. I can't go back to sleep. I won't. Too many nightmares about how many ways Peeta could die in the Games.

I take a deep breath.

_Calm down Katniss. He's not going to be in the games for another week at least. Tonight's only the chariot rides. _I think to myself.

I decide to go out hunting, because last night I didn't, and I went to bed on an empty stomach. I slide on my boots and grab my father's hunting jacket from our small closet, along with my empty game bag that's on the floor.

As soon as I walk out of my house, my feet take me to the broken part of the fence that surrounds District 12. I bend down, to listen for the hum that signals the fence is on, but the fence is as silent as a stone.

Once I'm under the fence and in the woods, I take a deep breath. The smell of pine needles and crisp leaves fills my nose. Just being in the woods makes me feel…_complete_.

I walk to the hollow log that holds my bow and some arrows, and smile to myself. I feel as if the bow is coming to life in my hands…

Three hours later, I leave the woods, happy with what I was able to get. I got three squirrels, two rabbits, a turkey, and even managed take down two beavers. That's almost more than what Gale and I get on a daily basis. I even grabbed some herbs my mom could use to make medicine.

I take my time walking to the hob, and as soon as I get there, I immediately walk over to Greasy Sae.

"Hello, Katniss!" She greets. "What do you have for me today?"

I smile. "I brought you a two rabbits and a beaver."

"Sounds good!" She replies. Then, her voice drops down to a whisper.

"I'll put it in and we'll call it beef!" She says with a wink.

Greasy Sae pulls out some coins and drops them into my hand. I examine the coins and notice she added a few more than necessary.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She waves it off and replies, "Take it, it's not a problem."

"Thanks," I tell her.

Next, I go to the baker, who was being strangely generous. He gave me a sad smile, then a really good deal on bread and a few extra coins. I thanked him and rushed out of the store.

I walk towards my house, glad that all my errands are done. As soon as I walk in, I see Gale once again on my kitchen counter. His back is facing me, and my mother is once again wrapping up his bandages.

_I'm not ready for this,_ I think.

I put my game bag on the couch then quickly tell my mother I need to see someone. Gale turns around, and our eyes meet. Before he can read my emotions, I bolt out of the house.

I run for at least ten minutes.

I run wherever my feet will take me.

I run to clear my head.

And when I finally stop, Im surprised at where I am. I'm at the house of one of the richer people in town. The house of one of my only friends.

The house of Madge Undersee.


End file.
